The NCI SEER program agrees to provide partial funding support for the vital statistics activities of the National Center for Health Statistics (NCHS) and/or for the procurement of State death records for use by the NCHS National Death Index (NDI). These death records are obtained by NCHS via contracts and purchase orders with the State vital statistics offices. In exchange for this commitment of SEER funding support in FY 2014 as well as for funding support received in prior years, NCHS agrees to assist NCI?S SEER NPCR program by performing searches of the ND! file for SEER?s cancer registries. The number of file searches performed by the state cancer registries and the number of records searched will NOT be limited by the equivalent cost of NDI and NDI PLUS searches based on the standard fee schedule in effect at the time the searches are performed. (See Attachment A for the current ND! fee schedule.) The standard ND! fees described in Attachment A would only be charged to the cancer registries in those fiscal years that NCI was unable to provide the partial funding support to the ND! program as stated in item 6 above: S60,000 in FY 2015. It is understood, however, that in those fiscal years that NC! funds are unavailable, the standard fees would be applied only to case records submitted to the NDI after December 31 of that fiscal year.